


Dragon Appreciation Day

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if anyone deserves a day to be exalted above all others like the masterful hero he is, it's Laxus. At least Mirajane thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Appreciation Day

  


"Uh, Mirajane?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Baking a cake."

"At," Lisanna paused to glance at a clock, "a quarter to eleven?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?" the younger of the two asked as, with a yawn, she walked further into the kitchen. "I mean, did you forget someone's birthday tomorrow or something?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"Well," Mira sighed as continued to pour some sugar into a bowel. "Just that it's not a birthday, really, but it's more of a...day of great importance."

"Uh-huh," her sister said as she slowly came to stand next to the woman. "Well, if tomorrow's a day of great importance-"

'The utmost."

"Why did you wait so late to make the cake?"

"I just got off work," she explained. "Not to mention the dragon loves when I bring the cake over hot and fresh and-"

"Ew, gross. It's got something to do with Laxus?"

Mira nodded. "It's Dragon Appreciation Day. Or DAD day."

"DAD?"

"DAD," Mira agreed. "We also think it's cute because, you know, a dad's a father, but he's not one so it's funny, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, Mira," Lisanna said with a roll of her eyes. "So funny."

"I wanted to call it daddy day," Mira said with an even bigger smile, "but I couldn't work it into an acronym."

"Well, it happens." Still, Lisanna was kinda weary. "Um…why haven't I ever been informed about Dragon Appreciation Day before?"

"Because this is the first ever time we're having it," Mirajane told her. "We're thinking it'll be biannual."

"Semiannually, you mean."

"Uh, no, I mean-"

"Well, you shouldn't."

Mira blinked. Then she frowned over at her sister. "Why are you here again, Lisanna?"

"Mmmm," she yawned once more before getting out, "Elf and I got home for our job at, like, five this afternoon, so I've been asleep since then. I just woke up when I heard you in here, rustling around."

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's alright," the other woman assured her. "After all, I wouldn't want to miss Dragon Appreciation Day."

"Ah-ah."

"What?"

"I know your game, Lisanna."

"I'm not playing one."

"You think that I would possibly let you ruin this for me and Laxus?"

"Ruin it?" Lisanna huffed. "I would only make it better."

"No." Mira gave her a look then, a hard one. "You'll make fun of him and I can't have that. Then he'll get all bashful and embarrassed and it'll be a whole ordeal."

"But we love ordeals," her sister complained. "Come on. You love it when I make him uncomfortable with your relationship until he starts to think that he's too open or soft or something these days and has to take stock of his life and choices. Then you get to go in, fix him up, and have a great time making up, and then we do it again in a week or so, when we're all off from our jobs. Please, Mira. Don't break the cycle! We get so much filler from it."

"Nope." She shook her head. "Not this time.

"What am I supposed to do tonight then? Huh? Or tomorrow? If not bother Laxus?"

"Don't you have Natsu and Happy to play with? Or something?" Then she frowned. "Or, hey, Lisanna! You're supposed to be working for me tomorrow. Or did you forget?"

The younger woman blinked. That quickly turned into slinking right back out of that kitchen.

"Forget?" she called as she rushed off. "I would never."

"I mean it! You better be there. I'm not going in tomorrow! Lisanna, you have to open!"

That was the least of Mira's problems though. She still had to get the cake done, cooled a bit, frosted, and then over to Laxus' apartment. Not to mention slip on something lacey beneath her dress. Ooh, and make him sandwiches.

Laxus really liked sandwiches. She was going to go ahead and prepare some in advance and shove them in his fridge when she got to his place.

So much to do, so little time.

But, true to form, Mira got it all worked out and got to his apartment right on time, keying into the place at 11:59, hurrying off to the kitchen to dump the sandwiches, before taking everything else with her into the bedroom just as the clock rolled over.

Laxus was snoring rather loudly when she got in there, but Mira only went to set the stuff in her arms down on his dresser before turning her attention to him. Asleep, huh? Well, she'd just have to fix that, wouldn't she?

"Dragon," Mira cooed softly as she moved to climb right into bed with him, shoving aside the single sheet he had over his body to reveal, while shirtless, he did have a pair of jeans on beneath. "Wake up. It's DAD day."

"Mmmm?"

"C'mon, silly." He was flat on his back, leaving Mira to easily pin his arms down and lean over him. "Dragon. Wake up."

"Mira," he mumbled, blinking his eyes open. "What are you doin' here?"

"It's Dragon Appreciation Day," she reminded. "Did it slip your mind?"

"Mmmm." He tried to lift his arms then, languidly, but found she still had them pressed firmly against the mattress. Just how he liked it. "No. But it's the middle of the night."

"Is not." She nodded at the softly ticking clock at his bedside table. "It's midnight. Of Dragon Appreciation Day."

Turning his head, he only stared at the clock, still too bleary eyed to read the numbers. Still, he took her work for it.

"Guess it is," he agreed through a yawn.

"So," Mira whispered, her smile seemingly seductive then. "Let me appreciate you."

"I can give you a few suggestions if you- Uh, Mira?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing? Get back here."

She was climbing right back out of bed though and going over to the dresser. "I'm getting your cake."

"Cake?" Growling then, he moved to sit up. "Damn it, woman. I don't- Ooh. Is it chocolate?"

"Mmmhmm."

"With strawberry frosting?"

"Mmmmhmm."

"Come appreciate me, baby." He rubbed his hands together and wiggled his butt. "I need some of that."

Giggling, Mira brought him the entire pan and a plastic fork she'd brought along. She knew her man. "Here you go."

With a snicker and a snatch, Laxus pulled back the aluminum covering the cake before digging right in. Mira just stood at the side of the bed though, frowning some.

"Wha'?" Laxus asked, mouth full then and only stared. Something hit him after a moment. "Oh. I'm so rude."

"Yeah, I was-"

"Here." Laxus moved to unzip his jeans then, setting the cake pan on the bed to do so. "Let me just giggle out of these and you can-"

"What? Laxus-"

"What?" He blinked at her. "You wanna give me head while I-"

"No! Ew!"

Another blink. "Why is that ew? That sounds like heaven to me."

Huffing, Mirajane looked off. "I was waiting for you to say something about what I wrote on the cake."

He looked down at it. "Babe, it's dark in here and-"

"You smudged it."

"Well, I ate it, yeah."

"Without even reading it first."

"Get a light," he groaned as she rushed to turn on his bedside lamp. With it on, he only stared. "You just wrote that you love me."

"With a little heart on the end."

"It's cute. Really cute."

"Thank-"

"Now about this blow as I'm eating cake," he began again, picking the pan right back up. "Do you think I should sit on the end of the bed and you wanna be on your- Or no, I'm reading your face and you're not into that. So right here then? Good? Demon, you're giving me these looks-"

"You're ruining it. Already."

Sighing, he said, "Sorry. Here. You wanna piece of cake? Baby? Demon? For Dragon Day? Huh? It'll make me feel real appreciated if you come snuggle up with me and have some of this."

Because ultimately, Dragon Appreciation Day was basically just going to be Laxus catering to Mirajane and her unbelievable neediness day. Basically.

Why had he ever thought any differently?

Slowly, Mirajane moved to relax on the bed as well. "I just had things all planned out."

He stabbed at the cake with his fork before moving to shove it in her mouth. Anything to get her quiet. "Uh-huh."

"And," she said after swallowing, apparently not giving up, "I did plan for us to do…stuff, but not right now."

"That's alright," he assured her. "Just eat and-"

"I just want to make today perfect, Lax," she said. "From this moment until the clock strikes midnight again, I want you to feel appreciated and loved and-"

"Uh, woman," he started, glancing at her. "You want me to stay up for this whole twenty-four hour period?"

'Well, no, Lax. Of course not."

"Good. Then-"

"You can have a nap for an hour at twelve till one while I make your lunch." Then, as if to mollify it, she sang, "I'm making your favorite."

He blinked. "An hour you say?"

"Dragon-"

"Well, what are we going to do now?" he asked. "After the cake is done?"

"Catch fireflies."

"What? Mira-"

"Then go for an early morning hike."

"A hike? And this is way more than early morning. I mean-"

"Then watch the sunrise."

"How is this appreciating me?"

"Uh, Laxus," she complained, frowning at him. "Because we're doing things together. I'm appreciating our time together. And you should be too."

"Demon, I was under the impression that this day we've created-"

"Together. DAD."

"Yeah. Thanks for that. But, uh, I thought that it would be more about, you know," he tried with a shrug. "Me."

"But dragon," she protested, staring up at him. "It is."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure." He went back to feeding himself. That cake was too good to waste on the demon just trying to talk around it. "This sounds more like a couples' day. You know? And I love you. So much. My little demon. My precious, little she-devil."

"Awe."

"But," he was quick to add, that single conjunction bringing a harsher tone to the rest of his sentence, "today wasn't supposed to be about us. It was supposed to be about me. Our anniversary is for us. Dragon Appreciation Day, in my mind at least, was going to be a day when you basically just did whatever I wanted. You know, a day spent telling me how great I was, putting out when I wanted, and basically just doing whatever I want you to do for the day."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"It is fun," he assured her. "For me."

Mirajane only frowned though. "Then on Demon Appreciation Day…what? You didn't plan anything for it?"

"No," Laxus said slowly as he tried to come up with a viable excuse. If he admitted that he'd forgotten all about her day (why would he ever waste time remembering it when every day was basically Mira's day), then he'd be in trouble for that. But saying that he had a plan for the day would mess up what he was trying to explain to her about how, on their respective days, they should get to choose what they do. Thinking quickly, he said, "I have some fancy reservations at a great restaurant. Everything else though is up for you to decide for us. Understand?"

No. But, with her bottom lip stuck out, Mira could only nod. What was the point of arguing?

"Good. Now, open wide, huh? I want you to enjoy this cake too."

"I thought," she grumbled instead, "that today was Dragon Appreciation Day? Not Do Whatever the Heck Laxus Wants Day."

"Same thing, I figure."

"I just don't see," she complained, "how doing whatever you want is appreciating you."

"Then what, Mira, do you think it means to appreciate me? And not that garb about spending all that time together."

Huffing, Mirajane looked off for a moment before saying, "I dunno. I… When you appreciate something, like art or music or something-"

"Ha. Like I'd ever do that."

He got a look for that before she said, "I guess when you appreciate something, you just…take it in, right? Isn't appreciation just showing how much you value something?"

"Yeah. Like you value me so you give me cake and blows." He nodded. "I'm glad you see things my way."

"Laxus."

"How are you going to try and tell me how I'm supposed to be appreciated? Huh? Shouldn't it have to do with my feelings?" Laxus was rather indignant on that point. "I want to be appreciated by enjoying the rest of this cake in silence and then fucking." He took the face she was making as a signal and said, "Err, uh, sleeping. Snuggling? What do you want, woman?"

"To catch-"

"No fireflies!"

"Fine," she gave in. "Snuggling sounds fine."

For her anyways…

The fact that Laxus ever expected the day to be anything other than just what Mirajane wanted was just foolish on his part, he knew. As he stated before, every day was Demon Day. Appreciation or no appreciation, it just was.

And, when she woke him back up later, the hour being (semi)godly finally, it was to make him breakfast and map out the rest of their day together. She'd brought over her guitar and offered to play him a few songs, something that he'd always enjoyed. Then she suggested they shower and head out to find something that he would enjoy.

Mira suggested a stroll through the park.

He rejected that.

Then she offered for them to go over to her house and spend some time working her garden.

Yeah right.

And getting a beer up at the guild? On, not only her off day, but also Dragon Appreciation Day? Was the woman crazy?

Yes. Apparently. She had to be, considering she asked just that of him.

After Laxus turned that down though, Mira was out of activities. Those were the only things that she really did, after all.

"I know," she said suddenly. "What if I left you completely alone?"

"Come again?"

They were seated on his couch, discussing the future plans and, at at that suggestion, he only frowned at her.

"You heard me," Mirajane insisted. "I could leave you alone for the rest of the day or, even, however long you want. Would you like that?"

"How would that make me feel appreciated?"

Shrugging, she said, "I dunno. I mean, it wouldn't if it were me, but I just know how you always say that I'm infringing on your space or that I'm annoying or that you wish that I would shut up-"

"I have never told you-"

"Not to my face, fine, but you definitely have behind my back."

Even though there was nothing in his mouth, somehow he managed to bite his tongue about then. "W-Well-"

"And I want to appreciate you by giving you what you want. Isn't that what we agreed on appreciate means?" She stared up at him with big eyes. "Lax?"

"I don't…"

"It's alright to want that," she said. "I know me. I can be a lot to deal with."

Yeah. He would definitely agree with that.

"But," she insisted, "you do such a good job at it, that you deserve a break. So I should, you know, appreciate your sensibilities or whatever, and give it to you."

Laxus blinked. Then he sat back and thought. After that was done, he only moved to toss an arm around Mirajane's shoulders and pull her close.

"Demon," he grumbled as he nuzzled his head against hers. "Why would you ever think that on my perfect day, the day where I should be worshipped in the streets-"

"I don't think we ever agreed to take it that far. Nor should we."

"-I would ever wanna send you away?" He grinned then, widely. It seemed odd on his face, but Mira enjoyed it anyways. "What would be the point in that, huh? You're only my favorite person in the world, demon."

"Really?"

Nodding, he said, "I mean, sure, you are a little rough to deal with-"

"We already established that," she grumbled. "You didn't have to say it again."

"-but who isn't? I know I am, right?"

"Well," she started, "It is your day, so I won't-"

"Fine. Then I'll say it. I am hard to deal with," he reiterated. "And that's okay. 'cause you appreciate all my qualities, the good and the bad. And I do with you too. You're my demon! The only one in the world I would say any of this to. So now do you get it? Huh?" He rested his forehead against hers then, waiting for her to look up at him. When she did, he said, "And I'm ready for you to show me just how much you appreciate me. Whatever way that means for you."

She leaned into his hold for a moment before saying, "Well, this is nice."

"It is."

"And if you just wanna do this for a bit more or even…I dunno. Did you wanna go to a bar? A different one? Or out somewhere? Do you have any friends that you wanna go hangout with?"

"Nah." He sighed then, releasing her as he fell back on the couch. "I think you were right."

"Hmmm?"

"This is a pretty good place to hang. Just for a bit."

Mirajane moved to rest against him. "Just for a bit."

"Until you get ready for that blow-"

"Laxus."

"Maybe later. After lunch?"

Rolling her eyes, Mira said, "Maybe."

With a grin down at her, Laxus shifted some before saying, "You know, demon, you don't ever have to feel like you gotta go anywhere. If anything, that'd make me feel even less appreciated. I just like you to be around me." Then, because he was him, he had to add, "And when you tell me how great I am."

"You are great, dragon."

"I am?"

"Uh-huh," she insisted. "You're amazing."

Laxus paused. "Well?"

"Hmmm?"

"Amazing...how?"

Sigh. It was his day though. She was going to have to brag on him a bit eventually.

"You're so great," she kept up. "You save people, like, constantly."

"Details, Mirajane. Paint me a picture here with your words, huh? What people do I save? How do I save them? Just how great is the Thunder God?"

Ugh.

"You're so underappreciated, Laxus."

"That's about right."

"No one gets you," she purred as she shut her eyes, stretching completely out on the couch then, head rested in his lap. "Except me."

"Damn straight."

"Such a tortured, dark soul. But look at all you do for us."

"What?"

"You take care of us.  _All_  of us. The entire planet, really."

"Mmmm."

"You're the best slayer there is. Why, if you hadn't been so tired out from Master Hades, you probably could have taken out Acnologia all by yourself."

"That's what I'm fuckin' sayin'."

"And when I watch your train, with the sweat dripping down your rippling muscles, it just makes me wanna-"

"I thought we were doing this later, but alright. Let's-"

"-hold you and tell you that you don't have to work so hard to impress-"

"Demon."

She just hummed. "I love you, dragon. And I appreciate everything you have ever done for me."

Sighing, he only reached down to rest a hand on her white locks. "Yeah. I love you too."

"Really?"

"What's a dragon without his demon? Huh?" Stroking her hair then, he whispered, "You're my everything."

And even though she got tired eventually of telling him just how stellar he was (the most stellar thing on the planet, universe, everywhere as far as he was concerned), she just knew that it would be paid back to her a thousand times forward on Demon Appreciation Day.

She was thinking…spa day. Or no! Mirajane Ovation Month! MOM. And they could go on a vacation and she'd take time off work and, really, after thirty days they'd probably have their fill of one another, so probably not really a month, but for the sake of the acronym why not?

Hmmmm. She'd have to run it by Laxus, of course, but no way he'd turn her down.

Just…not that day. Because it was Dragon Appreciation Day. And, well, he deserved it.

Her dragon was awesome. The most awesome. There was nothing else to it.

 


End file.
